A semiconductor device can include one or more voltage regulators to decrease a standard voltage, such as 12 volts, to a relatively low operating voltage of its processing cores, typically around one volt, such as 0.7 volts, 1.2 volts, or 1.4 volts. Because the power consumed by the cores can be substantial, such as about three hundred watts, it is desirable to locate the voltage regulators as close as possible to the cores, to reduce the distances that relatively large currents have to travel in order to supply power to the device circuitry.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the inventive subject matter in any manner.